Barbarian, Sublime (3.5e Prestige Class)
Sublime Barbarian Note: This prestige class is a replacement for the barbarian base class. The main idea is to take the standard barbarian features and apply them to a warblade. I have also taken the liberty to modify a few abilities so that they fit better with the Tome of Battle system. After training in the arts of combat and learning the furiousness of the wilds, the sublime barbarian has learned to channel his rage and use it to smash things. Most sublime barbarians are warblades, though rare swordsages or crusaders might pursue the path as well. Hit Die: d12. Requirements To qualify to become a sublime barbarian, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. *'Base Attack Bonus:' +5. *'Skills:' Intimidate 4 ranks, Martial Lore 2 ranks *'Feats:' Power Attack *'Maneuvers/Stances:' Ability to use a 3rd level Tiger Claw maneuver or stance. Class Skills The sublime barbarian's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Balance Skill (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Listen (Wis), Martial Lore (Int), Ride (Dex), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), Tumble (Dex). Skill Points at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class features All the following features are class features of the sublime barbarian class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: As the standard barbarian. Maneuvers: Every second level, you gain one new maneuver from the Iron Heart, Stone Dragon, Tiger Claw, or White Raven disciplines. You must meet the maneuver's prerequisite to learn it. You add your sublime barbarian levels to your initiator level to determine your total initiator level and your highest level maneuvers known. At 5th and 10th, and 15th level, you gain an additional maneuver readied each day. Stances Known: At 5th level and 10th level, you learn a new martial stance from the Iron Heart, Stone Dragon, Tiger Claw, or White Raven disciplines. You must meet a stance's prerequisite to learn it. (Ex): As a swift action, a sublime barbarian can expend a Tiger Claw maneuver to begin a rage. In a rage, a barbarian temporarily deals an extra 1d6 damage with melee attacks, gains 10 temporary hitpoints, and a +1 morale bonus on Will saves, but he takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. He also treats his Strength score as 2 higher than normal for any non-attack action. While raging, a barbarian cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except for Balance, Escape Artist, Intimidate, and Ride), the Concentration skill, or any abilities that require patience or concentration, nor can he cast spells or activate magic items that require a command word, a spell trigger (such as a wand), or spell completion (such as a scroll) to function. He can use any feat he has except Combat Expertise, item creation feats, and metamagic feats. A fit of rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 4 + the character’s Constitution modifier. A barbarian may prematurely end his rage. At the end of the rage, the barbarian loses the rage modifiers and restrictions and becomes fatigued (–2 penalty to Strength, –2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter (unless he is a 12th-level barbarian, at which point this limitation no longer applies; see below). A barbarian can only rage once per encounter. (Ex): A barbarian’s land speed is faster than the norm for his race by +10 feet. This benefit applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the barbarian’s speed because of any load carried or armor worn. (Ex): At 2nd level, a barbarian retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If a barbarian already has uncanny dodge from a different class, he automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead. (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, a barbarian gains a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise by +1 every three barbarian levels thereafter (5th, 8th, 11th, and 14th level). Trap sense bonuses gained from multiple classes stack. (Ex): At 3rd level, the bonus to damage improves to 2d6, the bonus temporary hitpoints becomes 15, the morale bonus to will saves becomes +2, and the virtual increase to Strength for non-attack actions increases to 4. (Ex): At 6th level, the bonus to damage improves to 3d6, the bonus temporary hitpoints becomes 35, the morale bonus to will saves becomes +3, and the virtual increase to Strength for non-attack actions increases to 6. (Ex): At 9th level, a sublime barbarian can enter a rage as a free action (on his turn) or an immediate action. Also, the bonus temporary hitpoints a barbarian gains in a rage improves to 45. (Ex): While in a rage, a barbarian of 10th level or higher gains a +4 bonus on Will saves to resist enchantment spells. This bonus stacks with all other modifiers, including the morale bonus on Will saves he also receives during his rage. (Ex): At 12th level, the sublime barbarian no longer becomes fatigued at the end of his rage. Also, the bonus temporary hitpoints a barbarian gains in a rage improves to 55. (Ex): At 15th level, the bonus to damage improves to 4d6, the bonus temporary hitpoints becomes 100, the morale bonus to will saves becomes +4, and the virtual increase to Strength for non-attack actions increases to 8. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Grimoire